


Raro

by thrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrash/pseuds/thrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shōyō no es un gran pensador. Su inteligencia va en lo físico, lo suyo es una cosa distinta a sentarse a reflexionar. Pero, aun así, últimamente siente algo raro. Distinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raro

El calor de la mañana le pega fuerte en la cara, hace que el pelo se le pegue a la nuca y que le moleste la cabeza. Sus mejillas están rojas y salir a trotar o moverse a tomar el control del Play Station queda descartado. El zumbido del ventilador se ríe de lo acalorado que está y ya no puede ni pensar. Aunque Shōyō no es un gran pensador. Su inteligencia va en lo físico, lo suyo es una cosa distinta a sentarse a reflexionar. Pero, aun así, últimamente siente algo raro. Distinto.

Hace poco menos de un mes, poco más de tres semanas, está teniendo pensamientos que no son suyos. Ajenos. A través de una voz algo más grave con ideas paralelas o cosas completamente fuera de tiempo y lugar. 

Cuando empezó, en una tarde ociosa, él estaba echado en su cama chateando con Kenma. Comía papas fritas y, para cuando cerró los ojos, vio una habitación distinta a la suya. Más o menos vacía, con un par de balones tirados y unas paredes de un color blanco extraño. Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó una, dos veces. La imagen desapareció y volvió a su pieza. Le escribió un mensaje al respecto a su amigo y el otro le mandó una foto de él jugando algún videojuego con el rostro sin expresión.

El siguiente fue mientras lavaba la loza, cuando una voz ajena enumeraba una lista de compras. Probablemente, uno de los momentos más confusos. Pan, tomar el vaso, para el pan, lavar los platos, leche, secar las tazas, té. Botó un vaso, lo rompió, la lista continuaba. Los episodios se fueron volviendo comunes. Casi sentir comer arroz con curry cuando acaba de zamparse masticables de naranja. Casi terminar escuchando bandas de nombres que nunca ha pronunciado. 

Sabe un par de cosas del otro. Primero, es hombre, lo descubrió mientras el otro iba al baño. Segundo, es como de su edad, porque ve las mismas cosas que él y no cree que una coincidencia de intereses pueda ser tan grande. Tercero, es de la ciudad, una vez lo sintió caminar por el centro. La visión, en esa oportunidad, terminó cuando el otro entró a la pastelería que Shōyō más repudia. Qué asco. Las tortas de allí son pésimas. Por qué pasarías ahí cuando puedes ir a la de la otra esquina. 

Pero nada más. 

Al menos, hasta hace dos días. 

Anteayer, hablaba con su mamá cuando sintió que le llamaban por otro nombre. Uno con otras consonantes. Sólo alcanzó a oír cómo una voz de joven llamaba a un Kageyama antes de enfocarse en lo que sea que su madre le intentaba conversar. Kageyama, entonces, debía ser parte del nombre de quien fuera que estaba atado a él. Cuando lo piensa así suena muy extraño, pero no hay nada de la situación que no lo sea. 

En su celular, puso la aplicación de Facebook. Tipeó el nombre con cierta emoción de encontrar por fin a quien le quita paz mental. Solamente esperaba que no fuera un hombre extraño de cincuenta años. Resulta ser que Kageyama es un apellido más común de lo que creía. Pero entre todos, hay dos que son prometedores. Hay uno que, según lo que se ve, es alto, con abdominales marcados y cabellera que se sacude con el viento. Soñado. Otro, con un par de amigos en común y aparentemente de su misma edad. En las fotos sale corrido, dentro de un grupo o cuando era un bebé. Algo le dice que debe ser este último, probablemente por el hecho de que el primero sea demasiado para ser verdad. 

En amigos en común estaban Daichi y un chico al que no le volvió a hablar nunca más. Tomar el celular y preguntarle a su compañero cómo es el chico no haría daño a nadie, pensó el colorín, mientras abría Whatsapp y le preguntaba a Daichi cómo es Kageyama. El mayor no se había conectado desde hace un día, según la aplicación. Así que, mierda, lo más probable es que Shōyō no sabría nada del otro.  
.  
Le envía una solicitud de amistad de todos modos. A los dos Kageyamas. Qué nervios y qué arrepentimiento. ¿Para qué quiere hablarle si el otro sabe la mitad de lo que piensa? Oh, Dios, qué hará si alguna vez lo siente masturbándose. Ay, para qué pensó eso, quizás el otro lo sintió y será muy, muy raro. Mierda, mierda, mierda. A estas alturas, el estómago de Shōyō no dio más y tuvo que correr al baño.

Los minutos pasaron. Un par de horas o más pasaron. El joven se quedó dormido en su escritorio. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar la brisa y unos zumbidos de su celular lo despertaron. Tenía la mejilla babeada y dos notificaciones de Facebook.  
“A Koushi Sugawara le gusta tu comentario “no me gusta el pene””

“Tobio Kageyama ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad. Ahora puedes ver las fotos y publicaciones más recientes de su-”

Ah, vaya.

Lamentablemente, el que le aceptó no era el chico soñado, sino el de las fotos amorfas. 

De todos modos, le mandó un “hola, cómo estás” acompañado de dos emojis contentos antes de seguir durmiendo. Momento que justo usaría el otro para contestarle y quedar colgado del otro lado del chat, esperando.

Cuando Shōyō despertó, le respondió medio nervioso por la demora. El otro, en tanto, no se demoró mucho en contestarle de vuelta y empezaron a hablar de cómo se demoró para contestar y otras cosas de las que uno habla cuando no sabe qué decir. El clima, lo que deberían hacer, quejarse de lo que tienen que hacer.

“y para que me agregaste??”  
“queria saber si hoy te dijeron kageyama”  
“es mi nombre”  
“ah verdad xd”

Arruinó varias cosas de una sola vez. Esto debía de ser un talento.

“pero porque querias saber eso??”

Esa era la parte complicada. ¿Por qué quería confirmar esta cosa extraña de sentir lo del otro? No tenía porqué hacerlo, realmente. Es más, esperar a que este asunto se disipara parecía lo más sensato. Mucho más, al menos, que estar hablando con un perfecto desconocido con fotos feas.

“porque creo que lo sentí”  
“ah, eres tu”

Hablaron un poco más al respecto. Verdaderamente era el otro. Shōyō no sabía qué hacer. El otro, menos. Se quejaron de este asunto. Habían quedado en juntarse.

El tiempo es tan cambiante en otoño. Con la temperatura por los suelos y la gente moviéndose como hormigas, Shōyō sale con dolor de estómago del atestado microbús. Camina un par de cuadras porque se equivocó de paradero y se sienta en una banca al lado de una señora con sus niños. Es raro esperarlo. Pidió permiso a su madre para ir a ver a Yū, sin mencionar todo el tema de la telepatía y sensaciones compartidas. Quizás fue mala idea mentirle a su mamá. ¿Qué ejemplo le da a su hermanita?

Y, pensando todo eso, lo ve. Al menos, al chico más parecido al del perfil de Facebook.

Tobio es un tipo alto, aunque ahora se encorve un poco. Tiene ojos rasgados y unos mechones negros sobre la frente. Mira hacia ambos lados y, si lo conociera mejor, hasta diría que se ve algo confuso.

Está pensando en él. Lo siente y ahora que lo ve es algo extraño, porque la frecuencia es más clara y la intensidad mucho mayor y su cabeza se llena de los pensamientos ajenos. Duele un poco. Se lleva las manos a las sienes por unos segundos, medio mareado, medio adolorido.

Shōyō camina hasta él, con las punzadas de ideas en su cabeza palpitando. Nota que es mucho más alto de lo que pensaba, ahí, al frente suyo, con ojos azules curiosos mirándolo con asombro. La multitud desaparece. 

—¿Eres tú?—pregunta Shōyō con una voz áspera y más temblorosa de lo que esperaba.

—Supongo— Le da un apretón de manos incómodo en vez del high five que el más bajo pensaba hacer—. ¿Estás asustado?

—Por qué lo pregun-

—Lo sentí— El extraño lo hace otra vez y realmente no sabe qué hacer.

—No lo sientas más—responde, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si supiera cómo hacerlo, lo haría.

Shōyō y el extraño se miran. El más alto hace un puchero que se le ve medio ridículo. Cuando el colorín lo piensa, el otro se da cuenta y arruga también su nariz.

Debía ser él. Había imaginado algo distinto a este joven. Una niña bonita y amable o un chico simpático y lindo. Según el pelirrojo, este tipo no es ninguna de las dos (aunque no pueda dejar de mirarlo).

—Soy Tobio Kageyama—dice el otro, con lo que pareciera ser desinterés.

—Ya sabes mi nombre...

—Qué maleducado— Está arrugando la nariz y Shōyō se pregunta cuántos gestos faciales chistosos seguirá haciendo el otro.

Kageyama le dice que se sienten en un café que queda cerca, contra las protestas del más bajo. Van y se ponen justo bajo un toldo de color naranja. Cuando están frente a frente, el contacto se torna pesado, medio insoportable. Shōyō alguna vez vio un vídeo de Youtube que explicaba que cuatro segundos de silencio hacen que una situación se pueda volver incómoda. No sabe cuánto ha pasado, pero esto de seguro no es confortable. Ambos miran hacia al lado intentando calmar la atmósfera de la situación. 

—Me llamo Shōyō Hinata—dice él, intentando bajarle el perfil a todo esto.

—La parte de Shōyō no me la sabía. Ni siquiera te la pusiste en Facebook.

—No tenías porqué saberla. Todos me llaman por el apellido, menos mi mamá y mi hermana. Y el nombre del Facebook es un chiste con unos amigos.

—Ah. ¿No te puedo decir por tu nombre entonces?

—No sé, haz lo que quieras.

—Qué mala onda.

—Tú eres más mala onda— Sus ojos están fijos en el colorín y su voz suena firme.

Si no hubiese sido por la llegada del mesero, habrían seguido echándose chispas por los ojos. Tobio pide un sándwich agridulce y Shōyō una torta que debería venir con restricciones para los que deseen llevar una vida sana. Mientras la esperan, vuelven a sentir lo que el otro está pensando y tratan nuevamente de hacer desaparecer la tensión con conversaciones no muy relevantes. Lo que sí, nota Tobio, esa risa del otro es muy relevante. Shōyō se da cuenta, se ríe rascando su nuca y el otro decide que debería dejar de pensar tanto, o, al menos, ponerle un filtro a lo que piensa.

—Oye, se está demorando harto el mozo—dice, para cambiar la conversación e intentar que pase desapercibido eso último de pensarlo lindo—. ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?

—Seguramente se demoran por tu torta— Tobio intenta volver a la defensiva, rápidamente.

—Cómo, si es tu pan el que tienen que hacer.

—Sí, pero echarle chocolate derretido y helado de dulce de leche a la tuya debe estar tomando tiempo.

—Claro— Espera que el sarcasmo se entienda claro y preciso—. Todo el rato.

La comida llega y el más alto no logra percibir cómo Shōyō le agradece a Buda, Alá y a Jesús Cristo porque haya llegado una distracción más o menos convincente. Tobio le habla con la boca llena y él no duda en hacer lo mismo. Cuando terminan de comer, el más bajo está embetunado en chocolate y puede sentir como el otro lo juzga.

—¿Estaba rico?—pregunta Tobio, una vez que todo se terminó.

—Ah, un manjar— Shōyō marca la erre y ríe un poco. Tobio no espera en seguirle.

—Ya veo. 

—¿Y lo tuyo?

—No estaba mal. De repente se me mezclaba el sabor con tu torta.

—¿De verdad?

—Por algo te lo digo, tonto.

—¡No me trates así! — Shōyō sube el nivel de su voz y Tobio se molesta un poco—. Es que, de verdad, es muy interesante que sientas lo que como. ¿Te gustó mi comida?

—Te gusta todo lo que no me gusta a mí.

—¿Te gustó o no?— Shōyō mira al techo y espera no sonar muy enojado. ¿Tanto cuesta dar un sí o un no?

—Estaba bien. ¿Nos vamos a juntar otra vez?

—Si es que quieres.

—¿Por qué me lo dices así si igual te caí bien?

Qué gran idiota que es este tipo, piensa Shōyō, antes de que le llegue un golpecito en la nuca. El otro paga la cuenta. Se para. Se va con las manos en los bolsillos. Shōyō queda ahí, sin entender mucho de lo que acaba de pasar.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧ esto es solo el comienzo, ¿o no?
> 
> esto es para tomasín a quien quiero un montón y para quien hay más sorpresas por delante. 
> 
> cualquier cosa, ¡déjenme saber en los reviews!


End file.
